Doug and the Yard of Doom
General information= Doug and the Yard of Doom is the first part of the twelfth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie/Race Canyon *Skeeter Valentine/Skeetari *Patti Mayonnaise *Porkchop *Lady *Chad Mayonnaise Synopsis Doug and Skeeter are playing with Patti's new Wacky-Wizzer Frisbee and accidentally toss it into a fenced-in yard. Doug tries going in to get it, but encounter a huge guard dog named Lady. Doug imagines how Race Canyon will get him out of the mess. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. It started out as any normal weekend. Patti invited Skeeter and me to try out her super screaming Wacky-Wizzer. Doug is seen at the park playing with Patti's Wacky-Wizzer frisbee with Patti and Skeeter. Patti's father later picks her up for her Judo lessons, leaving Doug and Skeeter to play with her Wacky-Wizzer. As the friends play with the Wacky-Wizzer, Skeeter accidentally tosses it into a fenced-in yard. When Doug attempts to get it, Skeeter warns him that the Thompsons live there and to watch out for Lady. When Doug walks in, he finds that Lady is a big, vicious guard dog and runs out in fear. Main episode Doug's imagination: Doug's alter ego Race Canyon is being introduced, and his sidekick Skeetari appears right besides him. The two battle their way through the jungle and Skeetari tells Race that he is impressed of how he made it through such turbulence unscathed. Race responds nonchalantly that it was nothing and that he must retrieve the Wacky-Wizzer. The two find a cave with rocks as the door. Race pulls a stone, opening the door of the cave, and the two walk inside. They finds darts zooming towards them. But Race uses his target to catch them all. He now has one more obstacle to get past to retrieve the Wacky-Wizzer and comes across a big dog, prompting him to run out of the cave in fear. Back in reality, Doug is still lying against the gate with fear in his eyes as Skeeter tells him that the Thompsons have a big guard dog. While on Skeeter's shoulders, Doug looks over the fence and tries to spot the Wacky-Wizzer. He finally spots it attached to a water pipe on the edge of the roof and Lady about to get her big, sharp teeth on it. Doug realizes that he and Skeeter need to step into the yard to grab Patti's Wacky-Wizzer. Doug's imagination: Skeetari asks Race how the two would retrieve the Wacky-Wizzer from the cave. Race pulls out a T-Bone steak from his jacket and walks into the cave. He gives it to the dog and finally grabs the Wacky-Wizzer inside. So Doug and Skeeter try to distract the dog while they grab the Wacky-Wizzer by offering her a toy T-bone. But it ends in failure as the dog destroys it completely. So Doug instead distracts Lady by mesmerizing her with a salami sandwich (really carrots) while Skeeter sneaks into the lawn to retrieve the Wacky-Wizzer. Unfortunately, Doug is distracted by Patti, who tells him that Judo was cancelled and asks if he and Skeeter want to play more Wacky-Wizzer with her. As Lady has grabbed the sandwich, she finally takes notice of Skeeter attempting to grabbed the Wacky-Wizzer from the edge of the roof and corners him against the fence. When Patti leaves after a conversation with Doug, Doug takes another look through the yard and finds the dog ripping Skeeter's clothes to shred. Skeeter has fed the dog his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, and he and Doug escape out of the yard. Doug then realizes that he and Skeeter need a secret weapon to get past Lady. Doug's imagination: Race is seen holding the Wacky-Wizzer when Lady appears, ready to attack. Race asks Skeetari to release the secret weapon, which the latter releases from the box. A much bigger dog emerges and walks inside the cave, scaring away Lady as she shrieks and shrinks down to size as she runs back inside the cave. Later, Doug and Skeeter ask Porkchop to confront Lady, but the dog refuses. Suddenly, while a weeping Doug begins smiling, he asks Porkchop to berate Lady, in which the dog reluctantly agrees to, and they, with Skeeter, go back to the yard. Porkchop offers Lady a bone and dates her as Doug and Skeeter sneak into the yard to retrieve the Wacky-Wizzer. Skeeter successfully grabs the Wacky-Wizzer off the roof, but the two friends are again caught by Lady and, along with Porkchop, escape out the yard via pogo stick. They get the Wacky-Wizzer back, but end up giving it back to the vicious guard dog to save their own skin. The friends later return to Patti's house to show her the chewed-up frisbee and tell her the whole story, only for Patti to show them that she had a collection of backups all along. Feeling wasted because they went through all the trouble for nothing, Doug, Skeeter, and Porkchop faint hopelessly to the ground, and Patti starts to wake them up. Trivia * The plot of the episode that doesn't take place in Doug's imagination is similar to 'The Sandlot' movie. * The episode title is a reference to the movie, 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can